Piratas del Caribe: La Maldición de la Perla Negra
by Queen Fantasy
Summary: Sandra Swann y Marta Sparrow parecen haber estado allí toda la vida. Se esfuerzan por recordar, pero parece que el mundo no quiere que recuerden. Porque ya no son lo que alguna vez fueron. Un tesoro pirata, una maldición y una aventura que no se les resistirá.
1. Prólogo

**¡Hola!**

**Pues qué decir para presentar este fic... No lo tengo escrito xD. Lo voy escribiendo según lo voy a ir publicando, por lo que puede que os haga esperar un día o dos, o hasta tres meses. No os enganchéis demasiado (aunque quizá pido demasiado con esto). **

**Es un fic de Piratas del Caribe. Llevo algún tiempo con la idea en la cabeza, y me ha apetecido escribirla. Puede que la deje a medias, sí, pero eso pasa con mil historias, y es algo común. No os asustéis, trataré de acabarla, lo juro.**

**Dicho esto, las protagonistas serán dos OC, a quien no le agraden historias con OCs, no sé que es lo que hace leyendo mi fic.**

**Aclarado todo, les dejo con el capítulo introductorio, o prólogo.**

_**Disclaimer: Piratas del Caribe no me pertenece, solo lo tomo prestado como escenario para cosas que pasan por mi mente**_

* * *

**PIRATAS DEL CARIBE: LA MALDICIÓN DE LA PERLA NEGRA**

PRÓLOGO

_Marta_

Abrió los ojos de finas pestañas negras, de color chocolate. Su visión era borrosa al principio, aunque se fue aclarando hasta volver a la normalidad en unos cuantos segundos. Pestañeó varias veces, acostumbrándose a la luz. El sol se encontraba en su punto más alto. Marta no lo veía, pero lo sentía. Cerró instintivamente el puño, esperando agarrar algo. Solo arena. Por primera vez pareció sobresaltarse y dio un bote, girando la cabeza para inspeccionar el lugar donde se encontraba. Al principio vio solamente el calmado mar, con suaves olas estrellándose y acabando rotas en su cuerpo. miró hacia delante y vio la playa. Era grande y larga hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. Más adelante se podía divisar lo que parecía ser una ciudad. Marta sintió un alivio al saber que no estaba perdida por la nada. Sin percatarse de ello, su cuerpo estaba calado por el agua salada, y temblaba ligeramente. Recordó algo y se llevó la mano rápidamente al cuello. Suspiró al sentir la cadenita de hierro oxidado de su colgante. Era un medallón con una calavera en el centro rodeada de detalles bien tallados. Algún tiempo parecía haber sido de oro, ahora no. Marta la encontró un día paseando por la playa de Alcudia, y desde entonces se había apropiado de él. Decía que traía suerte, pero muchos la contradecían, alegando que una calavera no podía traer suerte. A ella no le importaba.

Decidió probar a levantarse y acercarse a la ciudad, para descubrir cuál era. Le dolía la cabeza, lo último que recordaba era haberse hundido con Sandra, y luego nada. Probablemente la marea la había arrastrado a Mallorca de nuevo, pero... ¿a qué parte? Eso quería saber. Se puso en pie a duras penas, tambaleándose, y descubrió con horror que no estaba vestida con su bañador, sino con ropajes completamente extraños. Una camisa blanca holgada, un chaleco sin mangas marrón sucio, una falda de color verde chillón con estampados de flores horrorosos y unas botas viejas bajas con una milésima de tacón. Un pañuelo rojo le daba la vuelta a su cabeza y se ataba en un fuerte nudo detrás, apresando parte de su larga cabellera de color castaño muy oscuro, que estaba enmarañada y llena de arena. Marta se llevó las manos a la cara y se dejó caer con fuerza al suelo, haciéndose daño. ¿Cómo leches había acabado así vestida, en una playa desconocida? Sacudió lentamente la cabeza y miró entre los dedos hacia la ciudad.

_¿Qué hago?, _se preguntó, _¿Voy hacia allí a preguntar? _La joven chica de trece años se quedó un rato tirada en la playa, hasta que por fin acopió fuerzas y se levantó de nuevo. Esta vez, logró caminar varios pasos. Volvió a caerse. Se quedó tirada en la arena durante algunos minutos más, y se levantó de nuevo. A la tercera caída y levantada, ya no se volvió a caer. Recorrió la distancia hasta la ciudad en bastante tiempo, hasta llegar por fin a su destino. Marta miró confusa a su alrededor. Más que en la ciudad, se encontraba en el puerto de la ciudad. Había muchos navíos grandes y majestuosos construidos de madera. Le recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda. Algo no marchaba bien. No había gente apenas en el puerto, y todos esos barcos hechos de manera antigua...

—¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién soy? ¿Quién fui? —murmuró la desorientada chica, avanzando por una calle del puerto con muchos barcos grandes a la vista. Sin saber por qué iba en esa dirección, se sentía atraída a hacerlo. Algo le palpitaba en el pecho. Marta no habría sabido decir si era su corazón o el medallón, que la impulsaba a avanzar por ese camino.

_Sandra_

Los cálidos rayos del sol se filtraron por las cortinas de la mansión. Sandra sintió vagamente como alguien le daba leves toques en el hombro para despertarla. Frunció levemente el ceño y arrugó la nariz. Un gesto típico de ella. Abrió los ojos de tupidas pestañas marrones, de color miel. Su mano se cerró instintivamente en torno a las sábanas, como buscando algo.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó inocentemente la chica, con voz soñolienta.

—¿Quién va a ser? Tu hermana, Elizabeth —respondió al instante una voz extrañamente familiar. ¿Elizabeth? ¿Qué Elizabeth? Sandra se miró el cuerpo, con los ojos medio pegados aún. Llevaba un camisón de color crema con encajes hermosos en los brazos y cintura. ¿Dónde había ido a parar su bañador? A saber...

Sandra se tiró varios minutos en el más absoluto mutismo, analizando la situación. No se acordaba de nada, solo de haber estado nadando, una tormenta, mucha agua... y después, todo negro. Se dio cuenta de que su supuesta hermana la estaba mirando fijamente, y se sobresaltó. Por primera vez Sandra se fijaba en ella. Era una chica joven con la piel pálida y los ojos de color miel. Era delgada y tenía cabellos rubios brillantes, aunque algo enmarañados. ¡Ya se acordaba, era la chica de Piratas del Caribe! Se puso pálida (más de lo que ya era de por sí), y abrió mucho los ojos. Luego Sandra pensó que se parecían algo. Aunque ella no estaba tan delgada, compartían la escasez de pecho, la piel pálida y los ojos miel. El cabello de Sandra era; sin embargo, de color castaño claro, y su piel estaba moteada con pecas.

—¿Qué hiciste anoche, hermana? —interrogó Elizabeth Swann, sacando a Sandra de sus cavilaciones— ¿Bebiste vino de papá o algo?

Y con estas palabras Sandra escuchó la primera risa de Elizabeth. La joven, aún aturdida por lo ocurrido, se incorporó en la mullida cama, y miró hacia un espejo que había en un lado.

—Si no nos levantamos pronto, padre se enfadará —añadió Elizabeth, mirando a su "hermana".

Sandra no respondió. Ni inmediata, ni tardíamente. Simplemente calló, tratando de asimilar la información. ¿Quién era ella allí? ¿Quién había sido antes? No lo recordaba con claridad. Imágenes leves, recuerdos que no parecían suyos, cruzaban por su mente. Una niña pequeña de cabellos rizadísimos y ojos castaños que la molestaba, una señora de pelo rizado negro y ojos azules y un hombre de cabellos castaños y ojos marrones, y los que más abundaban eran de ella junto a otra chica de cabellos como el chocolate largos y ojos muy oscuros, al principio sin, y luego con gafas negras. El último recuerdo, el más vívido, no paraba de repetirse.

_—¡Marta, Marta, ayúdame! —gritaba con grandes esfuerzos Sandra, luchando para no caer al oscuro vacío del mar._

_Marta, a lo lejos, nadaba con todas sus fuerzas hacia ella, pero arrastrada constantemente por la marea hacia el lado contrario._

_—¡Sandra, no! —chilló Marta, al ver como su amiga se desvanecía, dejándose a merced del abismo._

_Un trueno resonó muy cerca, y Marta no pudo mantenerse más a flote. Cayó. Y en las profundidades, abriendo un poco los ojos, le pareció ver que un rayo verde cruzaba por encima de ella. _


	2. Capítulo I: Jack Sparrow y caer

CAPÍTULO I: JACK SPARROW Y CAER

_Sandra_

Sandra se descubrió sudando y con Elizabeth Swann enfrente suya, zarandeándola con fuerza.

—¡Sandra, Sandra, oh, Sandra! —la llamaba la joven, con los ojos brillantes— ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Reacciona!

Sandra abrió mucho los ojos y pareció salir de un trance. Vio a la chica rubia delante de ella claramente, y se quedó sin aliento. ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Qué haría? Lo mejor sería no levantar sospechas, y seguir con el curso de la historia.

—¡Menos mal! —suspiró ruidosamente Elizabeth, sentándose en el filo de la cama de Sandra, aún con las manos en sus hombros— ¿Qué te ha pasado?

Sandra volvió a respirar, y miró en todas direcciones antes de contestar.

—Solo... recordaba una pesadilla —habló finalmente, con inseguridad.

Elizabeth levantó una ceja, incrédula, pero no replicó nada a Sandra. En ese momento, ella supuso que era algo común en su yo de ese mundo tener pesadillas, y lo anotó mentalmente, para tener alguna referencia sobre la que sostenerse. Sandra volvió a mirar aquel espejo al otro lado de la habitación, y observó por él como Elizabeth se quitaba un medallón y se lo colocaba con delicadeza alrededor del cuello pálido. Sandra sintió el frío metal en su piel. El aspecto del misterioso objeto le recordaba vagamente algo, pero no sabía decir qué exactamente.

—Ahora es tu turno para llevarlo —comentó su hermana, con una radiante sonrisa en el rostro.

Sandra asimiló la información, y añadió:

—Pero te lo devolveré esta noche.

Elizabeth se encogió de hombros y volvió a sentarse en su cama, al lado de la de Sandra. Nada más hacerlo, unos golpecitos sonaron en la puerta, y ambas se miraron, sabiendo quién era.

—Chicas —llamó una voz familiar desde el otro lado de la puerta—, ¿estáis presentables?

Fue Elizabeth la primera en contestar:

—Sí, papá.

El gobernador de Port Royal, un hombre de mediana edad y altura, con ojos oscuros y una peluca gris, entró rápidamente en la habitación, seguido por un par de sirvientas que llevaban dos grandes cajas, que depositaron a los pies de las camas de ambas jóvenes, que intercambiaron miradas. Sandra sabía que dentro habría vestidos. Una de las dos criadas, la más mayor, levantó a la carrera las persianas, deslumbrándome. El sol estaba alto.

—¿En la cama a estas horas, hijas? —comentó su "padre"— Os he traído unos regalos...

Elizabeth saltó de la cama como un resorte. Sandra, en cambio, permaneció sentada en el borde de la suya, enarcando una ceja.

—¿Y la razón es...? —preguntaron ambas al unísono, para luego estallar Elizabeth en una carcajada, y Sandra esbozar por primera vez una sonrisa.

—¿Tiene un padre que tener razón para adorar a sus hijas? —replicó Weatherby Swann, una vez ahogadas las risas.

Sandra se encogió de hombros, al mismo tiempo que Elizabeth se adelantaba para abrir la caja de su cama. Dentro, como Sandra venía suponiendo, se encontraba un precioso vestido de color dorado, igual al de la película, rememoró Sandra.

—Que bonito, padre —agradeció sinceramente Elizabeth, mientras una de las criadas, la más joven, comenzó a ayudarla a vestirse detrás de una cortina.

Sandra se estiró en la cama y agarró su caja, con inseguridad. Echó una ojeada al rostro de su padre, que tenía pintada una enorme sonrisa. Sandra hizo un esfuerzo por devolvérsela, y finalmente abrió su caja. Dentro encontró un vestido de color azul celeste, hermoso y perfecto para ella. Esta vez, Sandra sonrió con sinceridad y se levantó para que la vieja criada la ayudase a vestirse.

—¿Os gusta? Es la última moda en Londres —comentaba Weatherby, mientras observaba el horizonte a través del ventanal.

Sandra observó como a Elizabeth le estaban ajustando el corsé. La joven no parecía para nada contenta con la prenda, y Sandra supo el porqué cuando a ella misma la vieja criada le trató de ajustar el condenado corsé. Esa sensación de no poder respirar correctamente ante la fuerza de la prenda femenina se le antojaba familiar, y recordó otra vez aquello...

_—No puedo más, no puedo... —murmuraba Sandra, con los labios morados tiritando de frío, mientras se veía a lo lejos refulgir un rayo en el oscuro firmamento. Sus brazos y piernas estaban entumecidos, no podía seguir manteniéndose a flote. _

_Se dejó caer, caer, caer... Intentó abrir los ojos, y vio solo oscuridad. Sentía una fuerte presión en el pecho, el agua penetrando con lentitud en sus pulmones. Miró arriba, a la superficie, mientras seguía cayendo abajo, abajo. Por un momento, le pareció oír algo, muy a lo lejos, a penas un susurro. _

_—¡...no!_

_Sandra cerró los ojos. No podía respirar nada ya. No tenía ni una gota de aire. Antes de que sus párpados se cerrasen para siempre, para sumirse en la oscuridad, un destello rápido, verde, cruzó por encima de ella a lo lejos, en la superficie. _

_Pasó un tiempo. Su cuerpo parecía inerte, y ella no sentía nada. Ni siquiera frío. Tocó el fondo, arena. Después, nada._

Sandra reaccionó al escuchar cómo la llamaba Elizabeth de nuevo.

—¿Tú qué crees, Sandra?

La chica, desorientada, negó con la cabeza y se encogió de hombros. Se dio cuenta de que había estado conteniendo el aire, y lo liberó ruidosamente, mientras se adaptaba para respirar con el corsé puesto.

—Bueno, cambiando de tema... —empezó a decir Weatherby, dirigiéndose a Elizabeth— Hoy es la ceremonia de nombramiento de James Norrington. Como sabes, se siente atraído hacia ti, Elizabeth.

Elizabeth rodó los ojos y sonrió.

—¿Hacia mí? —replicó Elizabeth. Parecía que iba a añadir algo más, pero se contuvo.

Weatherby se lo tomó por una pregunta, y asintió.

—Sí... —empezó a decir, pero tuvo que detenerse cuando el mayordomo tocó a la puerta de la habitación.

El padre de las jóvenes salió apresuradamente de la estancia, dejando que las criadas las terminaran de vestir. Una vez acabada su faena, ambas sirvientas se retiraron.

—¿Bajamos? —cuestionó Elizabeth, con una sonrisa.

Sandra asintió en silencio, y ambas hermanas se encaminaron hacia la planta baja de la mansión. Elizabeth fue la primera en llegar, y vio a Will Turner cuando aún iba por las escaleras. Sandra también lo vio, y sonrió al ver como el joven de cabellos negros y ojos castaños miraba a su "hermana". El silencio reinó al bajar las dos chicas, y Sandra se sentía incómoda ante tal reacción por parte de los hombres.

—Hijas mías, estáis... deslumbrantes —halagó Weatherby, con una sonrisa y la boca entreabierta.

Sandra no pudo evitar adquirir cierto color granate en las mejillas, y esperó que nadie se percatara de ello.

—Gracias, padre —respondió Elizabeth por las dos—. Un placer volver a verte, Will —añadió.

El joven se limitó a sonreír, antes de que Weatherby Swann saliera de la estancia para ver si el carruaje estaba preparado. Sandra no sabía qué hacer, así que se limitó a permanecer al lado de Elizabeth, mientras esta conversaba con Turner.

—¿Cómo estás? —empezó Lizzie la conversación.

—Perfectamente, señorita Swann —fue la aburrida respuesta del joven.

Elizabeth rodó los ojos, y Sandra esbozó una sonrisa.

—¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que me llames Elizabeth? —replicó Lizzie, tras un suspiro.

Will esbozó una sonrisa.

—Por lo menos una más, como siempre —respondió.

Elizabeth bajó los ojos y cualquier sonrisa que pudiera tener desapareció del rostro. A Sandra le preocupó esto.

—Deberíamos irnos ya, Elizabeth —comentó nerviosamente Sandra, tomando del brazo a su hermana, que no se resistió—. Adiós, Will.

—Adiós, señor Turner —añadió la mayor, antes de salir ambas por la puerta grande de la entrada.

Sandra no se cercioró de que Will dijese el famoso: "Adiós, Elizabeth", pero tampoco le importó demasiado. Una vez subida en el carruaje, solo se centraba en una cosa: ¿por qué sabía lo que iba a ocurrir?

_Marta_

La joven caminaba como si estuviese borracha, pero no era así. Sin saber por qué iba en esa dirección, seguía adelante, cuando vio algo raro. Más adelante, vio a un hombre que caminaba con andares parecidos a los suyos, oscilantes. Era alto, de piel bronceada y pelo negro peinado en extrañas rastas. Llevaba un sombrero y sus ropas eran antiguas, piratescas. El hombre se giró un momento en su dirección, y el corazón se le aceleró a Marta al verle la cara. Tenía los ojos marrones, además de una barba inconfundible y una cicatriz en la cara... era Jack Sparrow, el famoso capitán de la Perla Negra. ¿Cómo sabía Marta eso? No tenía la más remota idea. Se paró en seco, al ver que el pirata se le acercaba a paso ligero. El corazón le empezó a latir más rápidamente, cuando él se paró frente a ella. Jack Sparrow la observó durante segundos que se le hicieron eternos a Marta. Ella estaba paralizada. El hombre alzó una ceja incrédula, tomando de repente y sin permiso el medallón de Marta para verlo más de cerca. Ella se sobresaltó un poco ante tal acción, por lo que trató de retroceder. No pudo, porque se percató de que Sparrow la había tomado por el brazo y no la soltaba. Marta luchó un poco, hasta que al fin se resistió. Volvió a quedarse quieta, explorando el rostro del pirata, que había dado la vuelta al medallón y miraba la parte trasera. Se sorprendió al ver como el hombre abría desmesuradamente los ojos, y la miraba a ella a los suyos.

—¿Qué? —se atrevió a preguntar la joven.

Jack la cogió por los hombros y se agachó un poco para estar a su altura.

—¿Marta? ¿Eres tú? —preguntó, con voz entrecortada. Marta no sabía si de emoción.

La joven dudó unos segundos antes de responder.

—¿Sí...?

Jack Sparrow dibujó una radiante sonrisa con un diente de oro en su cara, y abrazó con fuerza a Marta, que se quedó son habla.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo es que no estás con papá? ¿Él te dio esto? ¿Cómo me has encontrado? ¿Cómo está mamá? Tienes tanto que contarme... Has crecido tanto... La última vez que te vi eras un bebé, claro que has crecido. Pero esos ojos, era cara... los reconocería en cualquier parte. Y tienes el medallón de los Sparrow —avasalló de conversación Sparrow a la pobre Marta, que trataba de asimilar todo como podía.

La joven solamente calló, buscando en su memoria recuerdos anteriores en ese mundo. Pero solo lograba recordar algunas caras borrosas. La de una mujer de pelo negro con gafas... un hombre también de pelo negro y ojos marrones... Y la más clara era la de una chica de cabellos castaños claros, ojos miel y pecas. No conseguía más... No lograba recordar ya quién era ella misma en verdad. Sabía que el colgante lo había encontrado, y juraba que hacía un rato sabía dónde. Pero no. Y los únicos recuerdos que tenía eran cortos y pasajeros, con personas que no tenían una cara nítida. El más real era una tormenta, el mar furioso... y un rayo verde.

—¿Marta? —sintió como el hombre la zarandeaba, y volvió a la realidad— Contéstame.

Marta no sabía qué contestar o a qué. Tras reflexionar unos segundos, miró la parte trasera de su colgante, como había hecho antes Jack, que por lo que había deducido Marta, era su hermano, o algo parecido. Para su sorpresa, había escrito algo:

_Sparrow_

¿Sparrow? ¿Gorrión? Como el apellido del capitán de la Perla Negra. ¿Qué hacía ella con ese medallón?

—Yo... yo —Marta rememoró a toda prisa las preguntas de su "hermano"—... Te buscaba. Te llevo buscando un tiempo —inventó. Marta decidió en ese instante crear un perfil de vida anterior inventado. Al fin y al cabo, Jack no la había visto desde que ella era un bebé, según él mismo.

Jack frunció el ceño.

—¿Buscarme? ¿Por qué?

El cerebro de Marta trabajó a toda prisa.

—Quiero ser pirata, como tú. Quiero viajar contigo en tu barco, no en el de nuestro padre. Prefiero estar contigo... —explicó— Y sí, padre me lo dio —añadió Marta.

—¿Y cómo me has encontrado? —recitó una pregunta anterior Jack.

Marta se quedó pálida como un fantasma, y Jack le dio una palmada en la espalda.

—Bueno, eso no es importante. Lo importante es que estamos juntos, después de trece años...

Marta se atrevió entonces a formular una pregunta a su hermano.

—¿Y qué haces tú aquí?

Jack arqueó una ceja y echó a caminar en dirección del amarradero, empujando levemente a Marta por la espalda para que lo siguiera. Esbozó una sonrisa misteriosa.

—Requiso un barco.

_Sandra_

La ceremonia de nombramiento fue calurosa y tediosa para Sandra, a quien no le importaba lo más mínimo que Norrington fuese nombrado comodoro. _Como si fuese nombrado almirante, a mí me daba igual..., _pensaba Sandra, mientras trataba de respirar correctamente. Entre el corsé, el calor, que no se había puesto sombrero y no tenía a mano ninguna clase de abanico... Iba lista.

Pero hubo algo que le llamó especialmente la atención... O más bien, alguien. Junto a Norrington se encontraba el que parecía ser ya un comodoro. Era un hombre alto, mayor, de piel cobriza y ojos castaños. Tenía el pelo negro con entradas prominentes. A Sandra le extrañaba de sobremanera que no llevase el típico peluquín blanco. Por alguna extraña razón, ese hombre le resultaba familiar, pero no sabía con exactitud por qué.

Nada más finalizar la formalidad, Sandra tiró del brazo de Elizabeth para llamar su atención.

—Voy arriba, a la torre —le dijo entrecortadamente—, a respirar mejor.

Elizabeth asintió y se fue junto con ella, por el mismo motivo. Al llegar, Sandra se quedó contemplando el horizonte, el inmenso mar azul que se extendía hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. Maravillada, miró hacia abajo, donde también había mar. Se estremeció al descubrir unas puntiagudas rocas al fondo, y un mareo repentino le entró. Giró la cabeza y vio al recién nombrado comodoro Norrington acercarse hacia Elizabeth. Sandra volvió a sentir náuseas, y una punzada le vino a la cabeza.

_—¡Aaaaaah! _

_—¡Nooooo!_

_—¡Marta!_

_—¡Sandra!_

Sintió como se caía hacia delante, como el cuerpo no le respondía. Y le fue familiar esa sensación... ¿Por qué? Lo último que vio fue el mar, cada vez más cerca. Gritos de fondo, su nombre. Y también gritos que no parecían reales, gritos lejanos. Una voz que conocía demasiado bien.

—_¡Sandraaaaa!_

Luego, negro.


End file.
